Reconciliation
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: Sequel to "Betrayal". Things have finally gone back to normal for Rikki, Bella, and Cleo. Emma is still mourning for forgiveness. Meanwhile, Charlotte is up to no good. She is plotting revenge and there may be another traitor in the gang. Will Emma be able to reconcile with Bella, Rikki, and Cleo? And can they fight Charlotte again?
1. Once Upon a Time…

**A/N: Hi. Hello. Sup. This is yet another H20 story. It is a sequel to my most recent H20 story, "Betrayal". If you want you can go back and read it. But I hope you enjoy my very first sequel! :)**

* * *

So you'd think that four regular girls would be mermaids? If you guessed the correct ones, Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella, then you'd be right.

And you would also think that being mermaids would be awesome for them.

Well, it was…sometimes. Other times it would be like a dramatic soap opera.

Cleo, Bella, and Rikki had finally solved their problem with Emma and Charlotte.

Life had at last gone back to normal.

They thought all their problems were solved.

They weren't.

It wasn't over.

It all started on a typical Tuesday morning.

Cleo woke up smiling. The sun was shining, the air was warm, it was a beautiful day.

_And nothing makes a perfect day like a day at Mako!_

Cleo climbed out of her bed and got dressed. She quickly headed downstairs and out the door.

Diving into the canal, Cleo felt her legs transforming into a beautiful tail.

After five minutes, Cleo was halfway to Mako Island, and she saw another mermaid torpedoing in the same direction.

Rikki.

Rikki smiled and thought, 'Race you to Mako!'

Cleo always knew when Rikki was in the moon for swim racing.

'You're on!' Cleo shot back. The two flapped their tails through the water and they swam to the moon pool.

Rikki made it first, but Cleo was barely even a second behind.

When they had made it in, Rikki rolled her eyes and smiled and said, "Cleo, this is why you're always way behind!"

Cleo laughed and replied, "Well one day you'll be the mermaid who's always falling behind.

"Yeah, right. I'm awesome. No one beats me!" Rikki gloated. Cleo splashed her with water. The two laughed.

Just then Bella swam into the pool.

"Did Rikki beat you _again, _Cleo?" Bella chuckled.

Cleo smiled and rolled her eyes.

But then, the four heard a splashing sound from underwater.

Emma swam in. The smiling and laughing vanished.

Emma clamped her lips and fiddled with her hair.

Cleo turned around and swam away. Bella followed her.

Rikki and Emma were alone.

Finally, Emma sighed. She said "Rikki, please, I'm really sor–"

Rikki cut her off. "Emma, let go! What you did is unforgivable."

"But I realized that I did something really stupid!"

"Yeah, you did."

Her eyes narrowed, Rikki swam away from the guilty Emma.

Once Rikki left, Emma stared at the emptiness of the moon pool.

If she hadn't been eaten by her own jealously, it could have been like old times.

All of torturing Rikki and Cleo just because she didn't want Bella to be included.

Emma turned around and stared at her reflection in the water.

Looking at herself, Emma still couldn't believe that she was looking at an Emma who was cruel and heartless.

Tiny drops of tears started coming out of Emma's eyes.

The whole time, when Charlotte forced Emma to help her with revenge, Emma thought she was doing it for them. For Rikki, Cleo, and herself.

But she was only doing it for herself.

Emma deeply regretted all of the things she did to them.

At last she swam out of the moon pool, leaving all of her memories of her, Rikki, and Cleo.

The happy times.

All of their times together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlotte was obviously up to no good. She needed a new partner.

Someone who was smart.

Someone who hated the others.

Someone who knew the girls' weaknesses.

Someone who knew how to torture them.

Someone like…

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please review!**

**Yes, yes, I know it's sort of like the final chapter of "Betrayal". It is pretty sappy, but I promise, later on in the story, things will get really dramatic and interesting. **

**:)**


	2. Dark Spell

Emma, sitting alone at the cafe, just stared at her drink. She didn't sip it. She didn't touch it. She barely moved.

All she could think about was Cleo, Rikki, and–

Charlotte rudely slumped into the seat in front of her and looked Emma in the eye.

Emma crunched her lips together and looked away.

"Why'd you do it, Emma?" Charlotte asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma replied.

"Why'd you go back to their side? You know they totally deserved it."

"Charlotte, if you're here to try to talk me into going back onto your side, forget it."

"Would you rather spend your life being replaced by your own friends?"

"For the millionth time, they did _not _replace me!"

"Of course they did! You said so yourself!"

"That was before you practically ruined their lives!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Emma! Face it: they're not interested in you anymore. They like that Bella chick more"

"Charlotte, go away! You can go tell the world my secret, but I will never work with you again!"

Emma had started to shout, so she accidently drew attention to herself.

A few dozen people had heard her scream angrily, and they had looked at her, stunned about her secret she mentioned.

"What secret?" someone from the crowd of people asked.

Emma had her mouth open, but no words came out. Silence in the cafe. She was terrified. She knew she couldn't blab her secret, but she couldn't just keep the crowd puzzled. Emma just kept looking back and forth at the crowd of people waiting for an answer. Deep down, Emma wished she could just turn invisible and hide from everyone, even herself.

Finally, the people lost interest and went back to their thing.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Close call, huh?" Charlotte raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Get this in your tiny, bubbly brain." Emma said with her teeth gritted. "I. Will. Never. Help. You. Ever. Again."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"Fine. I don't need you anyway." She stood up and walked away.

* * *

As Charlotte walked out of the cafe, she headed for a park bench.

The more Charlotte thought about the things the others did to her, the more anger built up inside of her.

Fire raged in her eyes as the memories of her losing her powers twice floated back into her mind.

But she really needed a new partner.

Somebody like…Rikki.

She was the perfect person.

Rikki was a mermaid.

Rikki was fiery and feisty.

She knew the girls' weaknesses.

She knew how to torture them.

All she had to do was convince her to join forces with her.

_Oh, good luck with that!_ said a voice in her mind.

Charlotte had to agree with the voice. Rikki may be tough and fiery, but she never exactly liked Charlotte.

Slumping, Charlotte crossed her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Brilliant!

Charlotte reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop.

She typed in the words "magic mind control spell"

The computer loaded its results. The first icon on the top was "Mind Control Spell: The Perfect Spells For Young Sorceresses"

Charlotte smiled and clicked on that. It brought her to a spell that Charlotte just knew would work on Rikki.

She pulled her notebook out of her bag and wrote down the things she needed and had to do.

When she wrote it down, Charlotte grabbed her phone and dialed Rikki's number.

A fresh page came up and she typed in her text message to Rikki.

_Rikki–_

_Come to Mako ASAP. Emergency!_

_-Cleo_

Charlotte pressed the 'send' button, and waited patiently for Rikki's reply.

A 'ding' noise came from her phone and Charlotte read Rikki's response.

_OMW_

Charlotte packed up her stuff, rented a boat, and headed for Mako Island.

* * *

Rikki waited patiently at the moon pool. She was standing on the edge, waiting for Cleo to swim through.

In the midst of her patience, Rikki heard footsteps coming from outside the cave.

"Cleo, why did you just use the underwater entrance–"

But it wasn't Cleo who walked through. It was Charlotte.

"What do you want?" Rikki asked.

Charlotte didn't say anything, but she did smirk.

Rikki shook her head and tried to dive into the moon pool, but Charlotte grabbed her arm.

But just as soon as Rikki broke free, Charlotte splashed Rikki on the legs.

Within ten seconds, Rikki grew her scaly tail. She fell into the dirt on her back.

Charlotte walked over to her. Ready for a fight, Rikki held up her hand. She was prepared to use her powers.

Charlotte pulled a bottle out of her bag. She also took out a paper.

To Rikki's confusion, Charlotte chanted an eerie and mystical spell.

_This little foe in front of me,_

_No longer for yourself will you think!_

_We both share the same mind, _

_Under my control you will never hide!_

_I control your mind from this day forward!_

Charlotte opened the bottle and threw a red powder onto Rikki.

Before Rikki could blow the dust away, Charlotte bent down and rubbed it onto her.

Although Rikki was fighting back, she couldn't resist the magic. She felt a darkness growing in her.

Rikki stopped fighting Charlotte. She felt like she was losing all of her thoughts.

Rikki's blue eyes turned into a flaming red.

"Yes, master…" Rikki said. She bowed her head to Charlotte.

Rikki wasn't herself anymore.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter 3…**

**-What the heck happened to Rikki?**

**-How are things with Cleo and Kim?  
**

**-Will the others ever forgive Emma?**

**Be sure to check out my profile for story updates. **

**Bye!**


	3. An Evil Mind

Bella's singing voice filled the cafe with harmonious notes that flowed into everyone's ears.

Everyone just seemed to love her standing on that stage, performing all sorts of songs.

She loved it just as much as them.

But right in the middle of the song, Rikki walked into the cafe. Bella didn't panic at first, but soon she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Trying to act natural, Bella continued singing, but kept an eye on Rikki.

But then things got bad. Very bad.

Rikki over to Cleo like a zombie. Cleo stood up.

"Rikki, are you okay? Your eyes look–" before Cleo could finish, Rikki shoved Cleo to the ground.

Bella couldn't hold it back anymore. She ran off the stage to help Cleo.

"Rikki, what's wrong with you–" Zane had walked over to them. But Rikki, too, cut him off.

She punched him in the face. Zane fell to the ground.

Expecting another rage coming out of Rikki, the others stood back.

Rikki walked over behind the counter. She picked a glass off of the table and filled it with sink water.

Emma walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

Rikki sauntered over to her, clutching the cup of cold water.

Emma stood there, confused.

But just a split second later, Emma felt cold water hit her stomach. She panicked.

"Rikki what have you done!" Emma shouted.

She darted in all directions, and Zane opened the door into the office for her. Just as Zane was slamming the door, Emma's transformation occurred, and she flopped onto the floor with an orange tail replacing her legs.

On the other side of the door, Zane had to deal with a few people asking if Emma was okay and if they could go inside to check on her.

Running out of excuses, Zane told everyone that Emma was fine and made them shoo away.

When the people left, Zane grabbed a towel from the counter and quickly threw it into the office. Emma picked it off of the ground and dried herself off.

After what seemed like forever but really was only a few minutes, Emma's tail grew back into jeans and legs.

She stood up, walked out of the closet, and gave the towel back to Zane.

A crowd of people gathered around her with questions like, "Emma, are you okay?" "Oh my gosh, Emma! We were so worried!" "Why did you run off all scared of water?"

Emma shoved her way through the crowd and quickly walked out of the cafe.

* * *

Emma, Bella, and Cleo gathered at the moon pool in the center of Mako Island.

"So Rikki is acting weird, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. She walked in to the cafe and beat us up like we were her enemies!" Bella answered.

"It's so weird…I can't help but get a feeling Charlotte had something to do with it." Cleo inquired.

"What in the world would Charlotte be able to do?" questioned Emma.

"Well, I found this paper lying here before you guys swam in."

Cleo picked up a crumbled-up piece of paper. Her wet hands made the words blurry.

"It's some sort of spell." Bella commented.

_This little foe in front of me,_

_No longer for yourself will you think!_

_We both share the same mind,_

_Under my control you will never hide!_

_I control your mind from this day forward._

"So, you think that Charlotte would want to use something like that?" said Emma.

"Why not? My theory is that she wanted to use Rikki as her assistant, like she did to you. But obviously, she knew Rikki wouldn't just go for something like that. So maybe she found this spell and tried it to control her mind." Cleo explained.

"Exactly. And besides, there's no better theory. Don't forget the red eyes." Bella agreed.

"I suppose the spell made her eyes red instead of blue."

"And, um, you guys are gonna solve the problem…as friends?" Emma nervously asked.

Bella and Cleo nodded.

"Well, then I guess I'll go now." Emma started to swim away. Cleo stopped her.

"Em, what's up?"

"Well, you guys are friends, and I'm not really your friend anymore…" Tears started coming out of Emma's eyes.

The other two mermaids exchanged glances.

"Emma, we _want_ you to help us. We _need _your help." Bella said.

Emma looked at them. "Really?"

"Yeah, We can't do this without you." Cleo smiled.

Joy leapt around in Emma's heart for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Charlotte scrolled down on her laptop mouse. She was looking at the website with information on the mind-controlling spell she did on Rikki.

Rikki was standing beside her, staring at Charlotte. This was beginning to creep her out.

Finally, Charlotte came to a paragraph that could help her with mind-controlling Rikki.

_After the person has been brainwashed and under your total control, you are in charge. All you need to do is to command them what to do and they will do it.  
Example: _, clean my room!_

Charlotte smiled and decided to test it out. She stood up and faced Rikki.

"Rikki, get yourself wet!" she commanded. Rikki picked up a nearby glass of water and dumped it on her head. In ten seconds, she was in mermaid form and on the floor.

_It works! _Charlotte thought.

"Rikki, dry yourself off!"

Rikki began heating up the drops of water that lay on her scales. Steam rose from her tail. She finally turned back into a human teenage girl.

"Rikki, stand up!" Rikki got to her feet and stood up.

"Rikki, tell me how to get revenge on Cleo, Emma, and Bella!"

Rikki grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote something down and handed the paper to Charlotte.

_Embarrass them_

"Perfect!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Charlotte held out a flat hand. "Rikki, high-five me!" Rikki's hand collided with Charlotte's and smacked her palm.

* * *

**The end of chapter 4**

**Coming Up In Chapter 5…**

**-How will Charlotte and Rikki 'embarrass' the others?**

**-Is Emma ever going to be Bella, Cleo, and Rikki's friend again?**

**Find out in Chapter #5!**


End file.
